


Nah

by kalyri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SQW Day Two]  Henry started a little… rumor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon a Time or its associated characters; I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun. 
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: None. 
> 
> Notes: Swan Queen Week, Day Two: Fake Relationship

-x-

 

“So…”  Henry ran past her and into the house, skirting by his adoptive mother as he ran up the stairs.  “Hi Regina.”

 

“Thank you for bringing him home on time, Emma.”  The blonde nodded and Regina turned to close the door, only stopping when she noticed that Emma was still standing there.  “What is it, Emma?” 

 

“Um… well…”  The brunette settles onto her back foot and tilts her head, waiting for the sheriff to finish.  “Henry… seems to have…”  Regina tilted her head the other way and waited slightly less patiently.  “Henry’s apparently started the rumor… that… we’re dating.”  The brunette stilled for a moment, blinking a few times, Emma figured she was mulling over the information she’d just given.  “Regina?”

 

“Who did he tell?”

 

“I’m guessing it started with friends… and kinda migrated up the chain from there…”  Remembering their time at the diner, Emma continued, “Ruby asked me how our sex life was… so I’m guessing everyone knows…” 

 

“…they don’t believe him…”  Regina surmised from the tone Emma had taken with the latest statement.

 

“I wouldn’t believe him either, to be honest, Regina.”  The brunette nodded.  “I mean… I can’t actually believe it now…”  She paused and smiled.  “They think he’s creating this whole fake relationship… and it’s actually real.”  Regina smiled as well, her eyes filled with happiness at the thought.  “But to continue the charade of Henry’s rumor being incorrect… I should probably get back to Snow and Charming’s…”  Regina nodded.  “See you tomorrow?” 

 

“Yes, Emma.” 

 

“Okay, goodnight.”

 

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: IT’S SO WEAK! AUGH!!!! /dies  
> What little there is, I hope you got a kick out of it.  
> =D


End file.
